Sora e...
Sora e… is a character song by Tsubasa Kazanari in Senki Zesshō Symphogear GX. This song never heard in the anime, along with other songs such as Hōkago Keyholder, Junpaku Innocent, Okitegami and SENSE OF DISTANCE. It was released on August 12, 2015 within the third GX character song album. Credit *Composer: Noriyasu Agematsu *Arranger: Haruki Mori *Lyrics: Noriyasu Agematsu Audio Lyrics Kanji = 伸ばしたこの手を 掴んですっと撫でて… 美しきメモリー　両翼のメロディー 「もしも…」なんて　もう言わないよ 先立つ背中を 見つめることが多く 振り返る姿　どんな笑顔か？ 思うだけで　追いかけられた 突然の風は…なんでかな？ ありがとうも言う間なく 指を抜け崩れ去り消えて 気付けばあの時　初めてだっけ？ 抱きしめたのは… ねぇ…？ 時は経ち季節は何度も過ぎ 想い出に変えようと背を押すよ 涙…流すたび前を向く あなたが描いてた わたしになれたかな…？ 夕日は　あの日と 変わらず　雲に溶けて 逆光の記憶に　振り向くあなた 笑ってるよ　いつの日だって 真面目すぎってよく言ってたね 泣き虫も直せてない 強くなったって褒めて欲しくて あなたよりずっと もう年上になってるのに… ねぇ…？ 「生きることあきらめない」その先に 滲む空の答えはあるのかな？ 天を…舞う羽に奏でられ あなたがすべてだった 昨日をはばたいて… 時は経ち季節は何度も過ぎ サヨナラが離れる哀しみじゃなく 次の…旅立ちに决意して 生ききる力だと 賭した翼広げ…！ 飛べるよ…飛べたよ… 明日を… Ah…生きてゆく 瞳を閉じたら いつでも　歌い合える |-|Romaji = Nobashita kono te wo Tsukande sutto nadete... Utsukushiki memorī ryōyoku no merodī "Moshi mo..." nante mō iwanai yo Sakidatsu senaka wo Mitsumeru koto ga ōku Furikaeru sugata don'na egao ka? Omou dake de oikakerareta Totsuzen no kaze wa...nande kana? Arigatō mo iu manaku Yubi wo nuke kuzure sari kiete Kidzukeba ano toki hajimete dakke? Dakishimeta no wa... Nē...? Toki wa tachi kisetsu wa nandomo tsugi Omoide ni kaeyou to se wo osu yo Namida...nagasu tabi mae wo muku Anata ga egaiteta Watashi ni nareta kana...? Yūhi wa ano hi to Kawarazu kumo ni tokete Gyakkō no kioku ni furimuku anata Waratteru yo itsu no hi datte Majime sugi tte yoku itteta ne Nakimushi mo naosetenai Tsuyoku natta tte homete hoshikute Anata yori zutto Mō toshi ue ni natteru no ni... Nē...? "Ikiru koto akiramenai" sono saki ni Nijimu sora no kotae wa aru no kana? Ten wo...mau hane ni kanaderare Anata ga subete datta Kinō wo habataite... Toki wa tachi kisetsu wa nandomo tsugi Sayonara ga hayareru kanashimi janaku Tsugi no...tabidachi ni ketsuki shite Ikikiru chikara dato Toshita tsubasa hiroge...! Toberu yo...tobeta yo... Ashita wo... Ah...ikite yuku Hitomi wo tojitara Itsudemo utai aeru |-|English = These hands I extended You took them and caressed them gently… The beautiful memories, the melody of two wings if… I won’t say it anymore Your back standing in front of me I often gazed at it When you turn around, what kind of smile will you show me? That thought alone chased me around With a sudden wind… Why? Before I was able to say “Thank you” Your fingers vanished, crumbled away Now I realized, wasn’t that the first time? First time I held you… Hey…? Time’s passing, many seasons have gone by It’s pushing my back, telling me to turn you into memories Tears… I’ll face foward each time I cry Your image of me Was I able to live up to it…? The setting sun, just like that day, Dissolves the clouds In the backlight memories, you who turn around Are always smiling, no matter the day “You’re way too serious”, you often told me that, didn’t you? “A crybaby, too” I still am like that I want you to praise me, tell me that I’ve become stronger Even though I’m way older than you now… Hey…? Beyond giving up on live Is there an answer in that spreading sky? In the heaven… Playing with the fluttering wings You were my everything I want to fly back to yesterday… Time’s passing, many seasons have gone by The word “Good bye” expresses not the sadness of separation It shows… the determination to go on to the next journey And the strength to live through Spread the wagered wings…! I’ll fly… I’ve flown… To tomorrow… Ah… I’ll live on If I close my eyes I can always sing together with you Trivia *This song makes multiple references to Kanade Amō. **"The fluttering of two wings" is a reference to their time as Zwei Wing. **"Your fingers vanished, crumbled away" is a reference to what happened to Kanade after she used her superb song. Category:Songs Category:Anime Songs Category:Character Songs Category:Symphogear Series Category:Symphogear GX Series